disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming
"Homecoming" is the forty-first episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. It premiered on March 10, 2007, and is the twentieth episode in the second season. Synopsis Jake and Rose are nominated for Homecoming King and Queen for their school's upcoming Homecoming dance, and Jake believes it to be the perfect opportunity to pursue his relationship with Rose. Meanwhile, they must also work together to stop the Huntsman as he nears the end of his plan to use the crystal skulls to destroy all magical creatures. At the same time Trixie and Spud mistakenly kiss inside the "kissy kissy closet" at school, Spud assuming she's Stacey, and Trixie assuming he is Kyle Wilkins. But when Rose's double-agent cover is blown, she is forced to betray Jake on the night of Homecoming. Rose finds out that the Huntsclan have captured the last Aztec Skull and The Huntsman finds out that Rose is cooperating with a dragon. The Huntsman gets the Skulls Jake has captured and attacks the Homecoming Dance which is where the Skulls have to be used. The Huntsman learns Jake's true identity and Jake, Haley, Fu Dog, Gramps, Sun Park, Trixie and Spud battle the Huntsclan. Jake shatters the Huntsman's mask, revealing his true face, but he and his friends are defeated. As the Huntsman prepares to use the Skulls to destroy all magical creatures, Rose knocked him out at the last moment. She steps in to make her own wish: Calling for the destruction of all Huntsclan instead. One by one the members of the Huntsclan rise into the night sky and were destroyed. Which included the Huntsman. However, Huntsboys 88 & 89. seeing what was happening, renounced the Huntsclan and thereby escaped the same fate by having quit at the last minute. Rose too, was embraced by the wish and was lifted into the air. When Jake tried to hold her down, she explained she was okay as it would be the only way for Jake and magical creatures to be safe from the threat of the Huntsclan. After she was pulled from Jake's grasp and continued to rise to her destruction as well, he grabbed the main Skull and hastily added his own wish for her to have never been taken by the Huntsclan. Rose disappeared and there was no sign if it had worked or not. In fury at having lost the love of his life, he then destroyed the Skulls in anger before flying off, snarling to his family and friends before leaving, "Consider them destroyed!" The next day, Jake meets Rose again, who has no memory of him, yet he does look familiar to her. Jake hopes for them to have a chance to start anew, but it is quickly dashed after he learns she is moving to Hong Kong with her family. However, Jake decides that as long as she's happy, he is too. Trivia *Sun Park was originally set to die in this episode, but the scene was cut for being too dark. *During the credits, 88 and 89 were trying to get a new job, but failed. They then think that getting suck into a vortex wouldn't have been so bad. *Pooka Pooka makes a cameo in this episode. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long episodes Category:Articles needing improvement